


What on earth am I wearing?

by VladimirVampier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Minecraft, One Shot, YouTube, i dont actually know them, im sorry, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftyoutube, or watch them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: Halloween themed one-shot.Pairing: Dreamwastaken x Georgenotfound.Prompt: "What on earth are you wearing?" (changed to "What am I wearing?")
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	What on earth am I wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests on Instagram, with a prompt list. Follow me @_kirseh_ 
> 
> I post art and story updates. 
> 
> This is one of the requests: Dreamnotfound “What on earth are you wearing?” (changed to “What on earth am I wearing?” 
> 
> Requested by @surturfox 
> 
> Warning; I don’t actually watch this group of YouTubers, so I apologize if it’s very OOC.

The wind blew through his hair, sun blazing in the sky and only a couple of fluffy clouds drifted by. He was riding his horse through the open fields. He didn’t know where he came from or where he was going, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the feeling of freedom running through his veins. All of a sudden, a voice called to him. 

“George.” 

Slowly he halted his horse, getting off of it. He looked all around him, in search of the voice. It sounded so familiar to him. 

“George.” 

It called again. Then, his eyes landed on a lonesome apple tree. It stood in the middle of a flower field, branches filled with blossom. A figure stepped from behind the tree, all dressed in green. He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to run to him. So, he did. 

He picked the man up and twirled him around, both laughing loudly. Beautiful green eyes looked into his, a smile on the man’s handsome face. 

“George,” he said and he felt like he melted then and there. What a beautiful sound came from those red and kissable lips. He couldn’t help himself and leaned in. Breath mingled and his fingertips tingled where he touched the man of his dreams. But before their lips could meet in a passionate kiss, the man spoke again. 

“George, wake up.” 

With a startled sound coming from his mouth, he shot up right. Hands held him still by his shoulders and he almost wanted to fight the hold. Had it not been for the voice softly calling out to him. “Hey, it’s okay,” Dream said,” I’m sorry for waking you.” 

George took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down. He was acutely aware of Dream’s hands on his shoulders and the warmth seeping into his skin. He softly rubbed his eyes, only now realising he had fallen asleep on the couch. Although he didn’t remember grabbing a blanket. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re tired,” Dream said, letting go of him,” But it’s almost time to leave for the party.” George yawned softly. “Sapnap will be here around 8, right?” Dream nodded as he stood up straight again. George stretched, making his back pop and yawned again. 

“Ah, sorry about that,” he muttered,” I must’ve been more tired than I realised.” Dream chuckled. “You looked so peaceful, I almost didn’t want to wake you up,” he said,” Sleeping beauty.” He winked and left for the kitchen. 

George slowly stood up from the couch, groaning. His joints didn’t particularly like sleeping on the couch. The blanket got folded neatly and placed on the arm rest. A small smile appeared on his face, thinking about how Dream must’ve placed the blanket over him while he was sleeping. 

He shook his head to stop his thoughts from going down the path they were currently taking. The dream he had wasn’t helping either. With a slight blush on his face, he made his way over to the kitchen where Dream sat sipping on his coffee. 

“There’s more if you want too,” he said, gesturing toward the coffee machine. George shook his head, grabbing a glass of water instead. They sat in silence, both scrolling through their Twitter accounts. 

“Oh!” George spoke up, noticing what time it was,” If it’s almost 8, shouldn't we get dressed?” Dream looked at him with a grin, which slightly confused him. “You’re right, we should get dressed soon,” Dream said. Somehow, he sounded really excited about the prospect of dressing up in their costumes. 

They had decided that it was Dream’s turn to choose their Halloween costumes. Last year was Sapnap’s turn and he made everyone wear a white sheet with holes in them. They couldn’t see an inch on front of them and stumbled around all evening, bumping into everything and everyone. Sapnap dubbed them ‘The Boo Crew’. 

George honestly thought it couldn’t get worse, he had faith in Dream’s choices. Now, looking at the strange look in Dream’s eyes, he wasn’t so sure. “I put your costume in the guest bedroom, so you can change,” Dream said, standing up and putting his mug in the sink. 

“See you in a bit.” 

George nodded and made his way over to the guestroom. He eyed the paper bag sitting on the bed suspiciously. He carefully picked the bag up and emptied its contents on the bed. It was a stretchy material consisting of blocks with different shades of green. It was very obviously a Creeper costume. 

He laughed. Of course Dream would pick out Minecraft related costumes for Halloween. But when he tried to make sense of the piece of clothing, he found himself confused. What was it supposed to be? A suit? Eventually he just put the thing on, head through the biggest hole and arms through the smaller holes. 

It was a pretty tight outfit and when it fell just over his hips, he really began to question what he just put on. And when he walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and he saw his reflection, his suspicious got affirmed. 

“DREAM!” 

He yelled. “What on EARTH am I wearing?!” To his horror, he found himself clothed in a Creeper themed dress. A dress. Dream had actually tricked him into wearing a tight and short dress. It was slowly creeping back up his hips and he kept tugging on it to keep it in place. Why would women even want to wear this? 

He spun around as he heard a chuckle, cheeks slightly turned red. Dream was biting his lip as if to keep from laughing out loud. He himself was wearing a far less tight and more boxy looking Creeper costume. It was probably the men’s version. Not a super short and far too revealing dress. 

They silently stared at each other, George too afraid to move in fear of the dress slipping up over his hips. “We go good together,” Dream said, chuckling. “I am NOT wearing this,” George hissed angrily. Dream walked closer to him, obviously checking him out. 

“Not even for me?” 

Dream had asked so quietly, George thought he heard wrong. He felt very warm all of a sudden. Was it hot in here? Or was it just him? Not like the fabric barely covering his butt was heat inducing. No, it was probably the way Dream looked at him. A smirk on his lips and a hungry look in his eyes. 

Oh bother. 

He quickly turned around to hide his burning cheeks. The silene was almost awkward. George blinked as a paper bag was held in front of him. He carefully grabbed it and checked its content. A sigh escaped his lips as he noticed it was a Skeleton costume. And it wasn’t a dress. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to bamboozle you...” 

George huffed as he turned around, looking at Dream who resembled a kicked puppy. “Well, you got me good.” He laughed slightly. He still couldn’t believe he got him to wear a dress. Slowly, he began to see the humour of the situation. It was just a prank after all. 

Dream smiled relieved. Then a very serious look appeared on his face. “I wasn’t joking when I said you looked good in it.” He quickly placed a kiss on George’s cheek, then sprinted out the door. It felt like an eternity before George moved again. He had been frozen in place, a hand on his cheek where Dream had kissed him and his mouth agape. 

As he changed into the other costume, he tried his best to quiet the butterflies furiously fluttering in his stomach and his heart beating alarmingly fast. Now was not the time, he needed to be dressed before Sapnap came to join them. 

As if to speak of the devil, the doorbell rang. Dream called he got it from somewhere in the house. George quickly zipped his costume close, before joining the other two in the hallway. He couldn’t help but laugh as he noticed Sapnap’s costume. The other was dressed as if he wore an entire armour made of diamonds. 

“Hey there spooky skeleton,” Sapnap greeted him,” You ready to party?” George nodded and he checked to see if he had his phone with him. As soon as they went out of the door and got into the Uber they had ordered, George felt a hand snake in his. He blushed slightly as he looked over at Dream, who was looking out the window. He squeezed the hand and got a quick squeeze back. 

If Sapnap had noticed, he didn’t say anything of it. He thought it had taken them long enough to develop their relationship. They had been dancing around each other and obviously flirting with each other for far too long, in his opinion. He smiled, happy for his friends. 

But he did want to spook them. 

“WOOOHOOOOO! PARTY TIME!” he suddenly shouted, making the other two, and probably the driver, jump. George swatted at him. “Don’t do that!” he hissed. Sapnap just laughed as he noticed Dream’s hand finding its way back to George’s. And he laughed even harder seeing the blush on both of their faces. 

What a couple of dorks.


End file.
